Something Good
by thoroughlymodernJulie
Summary: A wedding night story. Content is more or less between a T and an M- nothing explicit. It's an emotional night for new husband and wife, and I'm simply exploring those boundaries. Boring summary, but do read.


**Something Good**

Dedicated to Cátia, because I promised.

* * *

**Preliminary note:** Since this is just something I needed to get out of my head as fast as possible, I didn't really spend too much time- er, none- explaining things. This is my own twist on a wedding night story- at _home_.

What are the kids doing? Well, since Max, Liesl, and Friedrich get to do the babysitting, the image that I rather enjoy is that of them camping out on the grounds, with a nice bonfire- setting the grounds alight while their parents are completely oblivious to it.

I'm not joking. Enjoy...

* * *

Maria stood silently with her back to the bedroom door, clutching her dressing gown around her shoulders. She was staring out the large window. As Georg crept in, shutting the door behind him, the angle at which his new wife was standing allowed him to catch a fleeting glimpse of her deep blue eyes when the moonlight captured them, causing them to glitter so prominently.

Nothing had even started and she was taking his breath away. Again. She was so stunningly gorgeous, so innocent, so pure. She was his Maria. Georg found himself being enraptured by her perfection, engulfed in his love for her, and burning with a passion that had been dormant for much too long. Or had it ever truly awakened? Georg wasn't sure if he'd ever really learned the meaning of "making love." He couldn't ever remember being so aroused before, and most certainly never so deeply. It was coming from the innermost of his soul, the very core of his being.

In the utter silence of the enormous bedroom that had rendered Maria speechless upon her first glance, she heard somewhat shallow breathing behind her. She turned, surprised, and saw her husband there. For a moment, panic, apprehension, or some other feeling that was not normally unknown to her, but now felt so new, flitted across her eyes, then her full, gentle smile crossed her face in that following instant.

"Georg."

The former naval captain found that Maria suddenly was in his arms, holding him close to her, hungrily nuzzling him, planting small kisses over his face and neck. His skin tingled with her gentle, warm touch, and he softly moaned. When he did this, Maria stopped and looked up into his eyes. He looked back into hers, feeling an indescribable sensation of love and warmth rising in his chest. His tension was slowly building, and he didn't know how long he could resist her. Not much longer, he was quickly discovering.

Taking Maria's chin in his, Georg leaned down slightly and kissed her, feeling the fireworks once again spark through his body. Her tongue in his mouth, touching his, was so heavenly. Her responses were equally as passionate.

As she stood silently in her captain's arms, touching him, feeling him, kissing him, she felt as if some kind of dam inside the very center of her being had been unleashed and this passion- this love- was being fully administered to Georg, and only Georg. And how special it felt, feeling his steady heartbeat against hers, feeling it rush with an aroused passion and fire that she had never known. This was so new. So amazing. Maria felt as if she were in a daze, as if she were dreaming.

Georg slowly stopped with the fervent kissing, searching his wife's eyes. Pure love was written in them: perfect, untainted love. She nodded ever so slightly at his gaze, wrapping her arms around him as he gently picked her up and settled her on their large bed. Georg saw a slight flicker of fear in Maria's eyes again, and sought to comfort her.

Stroking her forehead and kissing it, he murmured, "Relax. Maria. Look around you, take it all in. Take your time."

Feeling in complete bliss at just hearing Georg murmur her name, Maria sighed as he rubbed her arms, stretching out beside her. The moon was shining brightly through their window tonight, and she could see the features of the room perfectly.

Like many of the other bedrooms in the von Trapp villa, the color scheme was in a warm, comforting palette of tans, cremes, and golds- but with a bit more sophistication and style than a simple governess's room. The walls were adorned with beautiful creme wall papering, with delicate gold swirls and spirals curling intricately over the walls.

The connecting bathroom, Maria had only explored for a few minutes when she had been changing, but it was just as gorgeous and luxurious as anything she'd ever seen. It would be wonderful to relax during a hot bath.

She shifted her weight slightly on the large, king-sized bed, reveling at how soft, comfortable, and warm it was. The four poster was of gorgeous dark cherry finishing, and according to Georg, painstakingly hand-made by an old family friends before he and Agathe had married.

Maria found there was something intriguing and intimate about listening to the sound of silence as she observed and thought about her surroundings. The breeze she could hear faintly. The ticking of the antique grandfather clock in the corner of the room. The sound of Georg's steady breathing and his hands running up and down her arms and back.

Putting her hand to her head and whispering softly, Maria said, "How could you bear it?"

"Hmm?" Georg stopped what he was doing and raised his head to look over Maria's shoulder and into her face.

"I mean...How could you bear being alone for so long?"

Georg saw where his wife was driving. "I couldn't. I shut myself away. Until you came along, my love."

Maria was silent for a moment, then she turned around and pulled herself into his embrace. "Oh, Georg, I love you." Maria was still marveling at the notion that she could utter such words and not feel guilt, feel such things as she was feeling and not be tormented. She was in the arms of her husband, and she could never love anything more than this. Never. Nothing could ever compare to the elation and joy of being in the arms of the man that she was meant to love. And he loved her in return.

Having calmed down, with her heart not beating wildly with apprehension anymore, but from love an excitement, she took her husband's hand and placed it over her heart. The feeling of his hand on her breast sent a tingling sensation through her body, causing her stomach to lurch.

Feeling Maria's thumping heart against his fingers, Georg smiled. He dropped some kisses on her silky, short blond hair, then he gently pushed the open dressing gown from her shoulders. Next he let Maria's nimble fingers unbutton his night shirt and take that off.

Leaving no room for his protest, Maria quickly and deftly pulled down his pajama bottoms and underwear, running her soft hands over his chest, exploring the tough, strong muscles that made her husband look as attractive as she thought him to be. She half-laughed when he groaned and attacked the hollow of her neck with kisses, all the while working her nightgown up her body and then over her head. He tossed it to the floor. Maria pulled away, stretching flat on her back, relaxed.

Georg simply stared at his new wife in wonder. Could she be any more perfect? Perhaps it was time to find out. His eyes roamed up every inch of her body, starting at her feet. He tickled them gently, earning a giggle from her, along with an immediate reflexive action to pull away. He slowly pulled her long legs straight again, admiring how feminine and perfect they were. They curved in all the right places, and were taut and strong. It was obvious she had gotten quite a bit of exercise, despite being shut up in the abbey.

He let his gaze continue to wander over her, feeling her with soft hands. Her hips were in perfect proportion with her extremely slim waist and firm, fit stomach, and he could see her subtle abdominal muscles. He held his arms out and she took the cue, reaching out so he could pull her into his arms. Skin to skin, feeling his wife so close against him, Georg was elated again.

Maria wrapped her legs around Georg's waist and played with his hair, spreading kisses all over his face, neck, and chest. She felt as if she were on fire again, burning with a deep passion that was previously unbeknownst to her. She wasn't surprised to find that it didn't feel at all foreign- she knew this was what it truly felt like, getting to know her husband. It felt _right_. She loved it; she loved it all. The burning touch of his lips on hers, the tingling of her skin when he touched her, the lurching of her stomach when his hands wandered to a particularly sensual region- as they did now.

Maria moaned quietly as she nipped at Georg's shoulder. His hands had finally found her breasts and were fondling them lovingly. She pulled him down on top of her, murmuring his name somewhat indistinctly. Slowly, she unlocked her legs from his midriff, stretching her full body out again as he rolled gently off of her and settled beside her, on his side.

Georg was tickling and teasing Maria's tummy, watching as she twitched slightly under his touch, smile playing at her lips. He dared explore her breasts again, and when her back arched, he leaned over and kissed her again and again full on the mouth. Her tongue eagerly searched his mouth again, her hands playing with his hair, then roaming over his broad shoulders and as far down his back as she could get. Her breathing was somewhat shallow and a slight blush was creeping across her cheeks as she whispered in Georg's ear,"I'm ready."

Kissing her nose delicately, Georg searched Maria's deep blue eyes- those oceans of blue that he loved getting lost in- then he nodded slightly at her. He was ready too. Ready to become one soul with the woman he loved with all of his being.

Maria saw her husband's emotions clearly in his eyes, and felt the same way. Oh, how she loved him! She slowly drew her legs up as if she was going to sit up and hug her knees to her chest, but stayed where she was, somewhat tense, on her back.

Georg silently moved and knelt before her. He saw her tensing up again, and smiled, rubbing his strong hands along her legs and inner thighs. Her back and stomach loosened instantly at his comforting touch and she breathed out a steadying sigh. Her heart was hammering like crazy again.

He kept on rubbing her until she finally opened her legs in complete acceptance and surrender. She was his, and he was hers. He treated her tenderly and carefully, telling her with gentle touches over her stomach to stay relaxed. He was well aware that she had never experienced such feelings before, such a union. And he considered it a precious thing that Maria was his to love, and only his.

Maria's reoccurring nervousness was fading out as she realized that they were one. She marveled at the feeling of her husband inside her, so close, so in tune. They were connected as one, not only in matrimony, but in soul. Her heart seemed to soar. This was happening to _her_. With the man she loved. Her only love. She groaned in pleasure as her husband thrust himself against her. Not sure if she could handle the mounting tension, she pulled herself up into his arms and hugged him close to her body. She loved this feeling of needing to be close to Georg. It was perfection without a word.

Georg could see without a doubt that Maria's reactions to this new experience were instinct, and that she was enjoying it. _He_ was enjoying it. He fingered her lower back, fingers dancing over her skin.

Pleasure after pleasure was something Maria had seldom experienced- she was so lost in passion that she didn't know what she could rightly think in these moments. Only that she was deeply in love. Suddenly she felt something inside of her give away, and in that same instant, she felt her husband filling her. Oh, how wonderful! Maria was finding herself breathless.

Only two things were coherently forming in her mind- love and a new life. Nuzzling Georg's face and raking her hands through his hair, she whispered, "This is how I would become pregnant, my love."

Squeezing his wife tight in his arms, not willing to let go, he responded, "And so be it, you beautiful creature."

Maria let a laugh escape her lips as they lay down beside each other, holding each other in their arms. This was the beginning of something new, something good. A new dawn approached, a new horizon. Together.

* * *

_I know, I never write along these lines. But what can I do when this is exactly the thing that's blocking my creative muse for a week and a half? I've refused to post this even though my betas begged me to, and now I've caved in. What I want to know specifically from my readers is, how did I do with the characterization? It's a huge stress for me as a writer. Your feedback is much appreciated!_

_Cass_


End file.
